1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a telematics system and, more particularly, to a smart key for vehicles and a telematics system using the smart key.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a telematics terminal mobile phone number is different from a user's mobile phone number. Typically, in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) terminal, information about the mobile phone registration and authentication is stored in a mobile phone, but a mobile phone module, which is mounted in a telematics terminal for vehicles, cannot share a number with the user's mobile phone. Furthermore, in the case of a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) terminal, there exists a separate Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM). The USIM can support user authentication information and supplementary functions (for example, telephone directory storage, credit payment, etc.).
Although HSDPA technology may be applied to such a telematics terminal in the future, at present the details for an USIM interface method have not been determined. In the case of a European Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) terminal, which is based on technology similar to that of the telematics terminal, it can be difficult to determine the telematics terminal use environment, such as whether a vehicle engine has been started, and additionally there is concern about loss of a SIM module as a slot into which the SIM module is inserted is provided in the vehicle, but the SIM module must be stored separately.
In examples where Electronic Toll Collection (ETC) is used, and an additional payment means must be provided in a vehicle, which may cause an additional inconvenience to users. In this case, the number of payment means that are used by the users is increased because a mobile phone has a credit payment function, however a separate card is additionally used for payment in the ETC.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.